Love Can Last Forever
by Krystyna Ellys
Summary: Ok, so the title is weird, but its a cute story, promising more M chapters later, promise! Chad/Karin
1. The Begining

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, though if I did, the series wouldn't be very appropriate, lol**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin kicked the soccer ball high into the accidently hitting Donny in the head. She winced and yelled out an apology. When she turned around she saw him.

_Chad._

He had been to see her every day since that incident with the monster. He was her friend, her protector. She said goodbye to the boys and ran to him, leaping up to give him a hug. His huge arms circled gently around her. Here she felt safe. He lifted her onto his shoulders and they headed off to her house.

This was their routine. Every day he would come pick her up after her games with her friends. They would walk to her house, sometimes chatting about the day, sometimes in complete silence. Well, _she_ would chat about her day. He was mostly quiet. When they got to the clinic he would never come in, only ruffle her hair and walk the other way, towards his house she supposed. Then they would start the routine all over again the next day.

She found herself looking towards the next time she got to see him. This was weird to her because she had never even considered a boy in any way other than a friend before. But he was _hers_, she could feel it. His gentle touch, his piercing look, and his lack of words only strengthening it in her mind. She thought of all this as they walked to the clinic, slowly saddening because they were getting closer. She didn't want to say goodbye today, she wanted him to stay for a while.

"Sado-sempai, will you play a game with me?" she asked desperately. He nodded. "Okay, the game is to say a favorite thing of yours when you get to the letter in the alphabet. Sound good?" she bounced. After another nod, she started. They got mostly through until they came to a single letter. It was Chad's turn, and Karin didn't seem to notice he was hesitating.

"Karin-san…"he said gently. Karin started. Had he just said her name? He craned his head to look at her. She blushed and looked away from his eyes. He held her hands a little tighter and kept walking.

"Kurosaki-san, it's your turn." Karin snapped out of it and continued the game. Soon they arrived at the clinic, through Chad had walked as slow as he could. He set her down and ruffled her hair while looking into her eyes. He gave a bleak smile and turned to leave.

"Sado-sempai…would you stay with me?" he heard her ask in a small voice. He turned around slowly. She was looking at the ground, the cutest blush on her face. He walked back up to her, picked her up and hugged her.

"Kurosaki-san, if you want me to, I will wait for you, I will always protect you, and I will always be here for you." He kissed her on the forehead. Then he gently set her down and turned away. He didn't know what compelled him to say those words, but they just came out. He started when he heard a small voice.

"It might be selfish of me, but I do want you to wait. I want you to protect me. Please," She looked at him with teary eyes," be with me always." He smiled and nodded towards her. Then she ran inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I will get more chapters up as soon as I can, will probably wait for the 'good' stuff until Karin is older, she is too younger right now. Nice reviews welcome. Love you readers and thank you!**


	2. Apart

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, though if I did, the series wouldn't be very appropriate, lol**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin walked out of the school doors thinking of her best friend. The tall, dark and handsome one that she would see after the game she had with her friends. The boys had gone ahead of her, she was held back by the teacher for staring out the window for most of the lesson. She ran towards the gate but stopped and almost fell over. There he was, leaning so coolly on the wall, staring at the birds in the trees.

_Why is he here? He is early!_ She thought, but her heart leapt all the same. She ran over to him and he looked down at her and smiled. He drew her into a hug then set her back down, kneeling in front of her.

"Kurosaki-san-" he started.

"Please, call me Karin." She said a little fiercely.

"Karin…"her pulse quickened, it sounded so beautiful in his voice. She was so caught up in it she almost missed what he was saying.

"I'm going to have to leave for a while. I am going somewhere with Ichigo and I'm not sure when I will come back. But I promise you," he held her chin in his hands, "I_ will_ come back. Will you promise not to be sad when I'm gone?"

Karin looked away from him. He was going away? Did he know what that would do to her? Not seeing him everyday…But she looked him in the face and nodded. She would be strong, like him, and do her best not to get gloomy when he was gone. A small smile touched his lips.

"But you have to promise to come back unhurt. And to protect Ichigo as best as you can. He is probably going to get himself in trouble. And…" she put her hands on his face, "you can't forget me. Please, please don't forget me." He hugged her.

"I could never do that Karin. I will bring Ichigo back, and I will come back. I have to go now, I'm leaving soon." He let her go and stepped back. "Your friends are waiting for you, you should go play." Karin nodded and ran towards the field, not looking back.

He better come back unhurt, or she was going to kill Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad watched her go, his heart going with her. Then he turned and walked towards the Urahara Shop. It was time to go.

Karin rarely left his mind during their trip, his thoughts on what she was doing and what she was feeling tormenting him. He knew, in his heart, that she was the one he was destined to protect. She was his everything. But it wasn't a sexual relationship. She was still too young for that type of thing. When she was older, if she still wanted him, he would be all hers. But until then he would be just like a big brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can't lose; I made that promise to Ichigo…and Karin. I will NOT lose, _thought Chad as he went after the Captain again. The quicker he got this fight over-with, the faster they could rescue Rukia, and the faster he could see Karin again, and hold the promise he made her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin heard the ruckus coming from Ichigo's room. So he was back? That means…

_Chad's back._

Karin rushed to get her shoes on. She had to see him, she had missed him so much. She ran from the house, pausing only after a few streets before she realized she had no idea where he lived.

_Maybe…maybe he went_ there _looking for me?_

She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. She slowed, panting at the gate. Looking around she couldn't see him. Her heart sank. He wasn't here, and she had no idea how to find him. She sank to the ground. Suddenly a pair of strong arms came around her and picked her up. She struggled until she noticed who was holding her.

He was here! He came to see me!

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, gently rubbing her back and whispering.

"I'm back _mi vida_, and so is Ichigo. We are safe, and I missed you." She hugged him tighter, but she saw him flinch. She sat back and looked at him.

"You got hurt, didn't you?" she asked in a whisper. She eyed him suspiciously.

"No…" he lied.

"I knew it!" she threw a punch at him, "I told you not to get hurt and then you go and do it! Ugh, what is with you guys! I-was-so-worried!" punching between every word. He playfully took the punches and laughed. This stopped her, she hadn't heard his laugh before. It was like a deep rumble. Not wanting to give in, she folded her arms and pouted.

"Now you look like Ichigo when you do that, the family resemblance is unmistakable." She tried not to make any moves. She wasn't going to give up this easily. He laughed again and hugged her. Then he did something that really threw her for a loop.

He kissed her.

It was just a small peck on the lips, but her whole face flushed. His lips were warm and gentle. Then he threw her onto his shoulders and started walking. She was speechless, not exactly believing what had just happened. Then she found the perfect words to say.

"CHAD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?" She started beating him on the head, but he just laughed and kept walking.

"I'm sorry mi vida, I just didn't want you to be mad at me anymore. I am completely healed up now, so there are no worries. Now I can stay here and not leave…again." He almost said 'leave you again' but he didn't think they were the right words. What if she hadn't missed him as much as he had missed her? But he quickly threw these thoughts away. She had come to find him, that had to mean something right? And he would take anything, as long as it mean being with her.

She had finally calmed down enough to stop hitting him, and was now resting on his head.

"I missed you too Sado-sempai." He looked at her, and she smiled. "I didn't say it before but I really missed you."

His heart lept. So she had been thinking of him. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly.

"Sado sempai-" Karin started.

"Please, call me Sado. I know your brother calls me Chad, but I want you to use my real…name." She beamed.

"Sado, what does 'mi vida' mean?"

"It is Spanish for 'my life'." He said quietly. They walked in silence for a ways longer. Soon Karin's house came into view.

_Another day gone…_

Sado lifted her off his shoulders and hugged her. She surprised him by kissing his cheek. They both smiled and Sado watched as she ran inside.

He could not have asked for a better welcome home present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, so Karin went a little OOC at the beginning, I'm sorry. I kinda fixed it though, so I feel better. BTW I will probably throw a little Spanish into my later chapters, don't freak out. I will always have it translated somewhere, whether in the story or in this place. Hope you like it so far, love you all! **

**P.S. If interested, I read this great Yuchiru/Zaraki story. Made my heart melt, its called 'When You Love Someone' by keikopanda102. She did a great job with it, I hope mine turns out at least half as good as hers. Well, I'm outtie for nows. Goodbye! :3**


	3. Future 4 Years

4 Years Later…

Karin tried to quickly finish her duties in cleaning the classroom. She was bursting with energy and nerves. He was coming home today, after a year in Mexico. She had missed him so much, because he wasn't able to call her. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Yuzu sneaking up on her.

"KAAAAAAAAARIN!!! Isn't Sado coming home today?!?!" Karin jumped about five feet, then turned around and smacked Yuzu on her head.

"Don't sneak up on me dummy! And yes, he is!" She tried to keep a straight, angry face. But Yuzu was smiling at her, and she was soon smiling back like an idiot. Yuzu knew how much she missed him.

"So does that mean you are going to be late for dinner?" Yuzu asked.

"No, we are coming. I'm sure Sado would like to see Ichigo. Rukia and him are coming over tonight too right? It will be like a welcome home party!" The girls giggled. Then Karin finished up the chores with Yuzu in tow. They were soon walking out the front doors and running full out to get home. Karin wanted to change before she went to the airport to meet him. Yuzu wanted to get started on their huge meal tonight.

Blowing past their dad, who was sitting in wait for Ichigo to arrive, they separated in the kitchen. Karin pulled out her only skirt, a swishy little black one, and her favorite t-shirt that Sado had bought her a few years ago. It was a white, form-fitting shirt with Spanish love phrases scrawled in beautiful handwriting in red ink. But here she hit a problem. Sure she would try the skirt, it was a special occasion after all, but what shoes? She was definitely NOT going to try heals, and she didn't have any nice flats. After a few minutes she just put on her combat boots.

Yuzu came in while she was putting them on, looked at them critically, and frowned.

"Those aren't very girly. They don't match the outfit." She said while changing out of her uniform.

"They do too. Black skirt, black shoes. They're fine." Karin said as she escaped into the bathroom before Yuzu could comment farther. She had let her hair grow out a bit since he had been gone. IT was down to her shoulders now. She pulled half of it into a pony-tail and let her bangs fall around her face. She didn't even think of putting make-up on, that was Yuzu's thing. Heading down to the kitchen she met Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo was wrestling his father and Rukia was laughing at the pair.

"He missed you babe! C'mon, humor him!" She said through laughs.

"Yeah, you would say that wouldn't you. Get off me old man!" He yelled back.

"Hey Rukia, nii-san. How are you guys?" She gave Rukia a hug. Karin was taller than Rukia now, by at least six inches. Rukia and Ichigo had been married for a few months, and though they didn't seem it too much in public, they were deeply in love. Rukia was the one Karin had gone to for advice about Sado and her. Rukia had been nothing but kind, and had helped her get through the year.

"Hello Karin, geez, can't you stop growing? I feel so short around you guys! Well, except Yuzu!" She smiled and looked to where Yuzu was glaring towards them. Yuzu had barely gotten taller in the last four years and was about Rukia's height. Yuzu also hadn't filled out much, but Karin had. She was now sprouting a full C cup, though she tried to wrap them most of the time if she could. She didn't like her friends staring when she played sport with them.

Stupid perverts.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID OLD FART!" Ichigo yelled as he threw his father into the nearest wall.

"That's my boy, taught him everything he knows!" Their dad said through teary eyes. Karin, Ichigo and Yuzu rolled their own.

"It's almost five Karin, you should get going." Yuzu said, still running around the kitchen.

"Ah! Right, well, see you guys later!" She said, running out the door.

"Be careful, and bring him back in one piece!" Rukia yelled after her, laughing. Ichigo pulled her backwards against him, leaning down and nuzzling her neck.

"I-Ichigo…this really isn't the…best place…"Rukia stuttered.

"I'm just glad I have you. Can't I show some appreciation? Plus, I was just thinking about how Sado must feel, being away from his girl for so long. It would drive me nuts." He said into her neck.

Rukia blushed, and smiled. These were the kind of things Ichigo would only say when they were alone, and never ever in public. But he had said it in front of his dad and sister. He was finally starting to open up more.

"Oh get a room you two!" Yuzu yelled, horrified. Ichigo smiled and lifted Rukia up bridal style.

"We'll just use yours then, since mine is a storage area now." He started to walk.

"NOOOOOO! STAY OUT STAY OUT STAY OUT!" she ran at him with a frying pan. Rukia jumped away just in time and Ichigo got the pan to the shoulder.

"OWW! DAMMIT YUZU! THAT HURT!"

"WELL DON'T MAKE NASTY JOKES YOU PERV!"

Rukia laughed, Yuzu was definitely growing up. This was the first time Rukia had ever heard her yell. She was opening up as well. She watched Yuzu chase Ichigo around for a while for making fun of her under-development, then went in the kitchen to finish whatever Yuzu had started making. This family, they were definitely something else. But a good thing, of course. She smiled.

Karin rode her bike all the way to the airport, stopping only once to grab an iced lemonade from a vendor. It was a long bike trek, seven or eight miles at least, but Karin kept going. If it was to see Sado, she would do anything. Unfortunately, she had to pass some of the worst parts of town, and she got a lot of cat-calls and horrible things yelled at her. One group of guys actually stepped in front of her.

"Hey there little kitty cat, are you lost? We could show you around if you like," he sneered and nudged one of his buddies as if it were the coolest thing he had ever said.

"No thanks, and I'm not lost. I have to be somewhere. Please move." She tried to keep her voice even, but these guys were keeping her from seeing Sado. Her conscience was screaming at her.

NO MERCY! NO MERCY!

"But we just wanted to hang out kitty cat, c'mon, how about a game?" again he nudged his buddies, as if it would work this time around. What he didn't expect was the right hook to the face.

"Dude! I said I have to be somewhere, fuckin' MOVE!" She yelled, and rode past them. The buddies yelled and ran after her. They were fast, and she pushed her legs harder, but one caught up, and threw a stick into her tire. Her bike flipped, her as well, and landed with a horrible crunch. As she untangled herself from the metal, the guys caught up. One gripped the back of her hair while another grabbed her hands. She glared at all of them. The ring leader came up to her, sporting a huge black eye, and went to hit her.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! You think you can just run away?! Well, now I'll show you a good time, though it might not be good for you." His hand swept across her face, but she caught it in her mouth and bit down. The guy howled in pain. She pulled the guy holding her hands towards her and head-butted him. The guy behind her got a boot to the nuts. She took off towards the airport, putting as much distance between her and the guys as possible before they could follow. She allowed herself a small taste of glory at winning but soon remembered that Sado had asked her not to fight.

Well, I didn't really have a choice now did I?

She arrived at the airport after another half hour. It was now eight, and she tried to find a schedule of the planes coming in tonight. She found one and realized she still had two hours to kill. She went to his gate, looked around, and saw a bathroom nearby. After cleaning up as best she could, she e-mailed Yuzu that she was there and the time of his plane. Yuzu said she would save them some dinner in the fridge, and wished her best of luck.

Relaxing into one of the chairs, Karin's mind began to wander, and soon she dozed off. She awoke only when two strong arms wrapped around her and a deep voice whispered her name. She looked up into the eyes of Sado. Her Sado. His hair had gotten longer, and his skin was darker, but besides that he was the same.

"Sado! You're here! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep. I missed you!" she hugged him around his neck. He laughed, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"I missed you too Karin. You've really grown up." His smile faded a bit when he saw a scratch on her cheek. "What happened _mi vida_? Have you been fighting again?"

"No, just some guys causing trouble on the way here. It's no big deal. " She yawned.

"Well, if you say so. Let's get home though. Did Yuzu cook for us tonight?" He had always loved Yuzu's cooking.

"Yep, it's waiting for us. Let's go!" He set her down, and they walked towards the luggage retrieval area. A huge duffel bag came around and Sado went to get it, but Karin beat him to it. She swung it onto her back, but the bag dwarfed her, and she couldn't stand up straight. It was really heavy, but she smiled and started walking, or waddling actually. Sado laughed and picked the bag off of her back with one hand, swung it over his shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She eased into his massive chest.

"I will carry it mi vida, plus I thought it was going to crush you!" He laughed again. Karin was so glad to see him again, she didn't even argue. They headed out of the airport, and Karin asked how his grandfather was doing. That was the reason he left. His grandfather was really sick and needed surgery, and Sado wanted to be with him during it, and afterwards when he needed help recovering.

Sado's face fell slightly. "He didn't recover from the surgery like we thought he would. He is ok for now, but we think he might not make it another five years. I am trying to convince him to come to Japan with me. Then I could look after him all the time."

"Do you think he will come?" she asked, looking at him with sad eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"If you looked at him like that he would. But I don't know, it's up to him." He reached down and grabbed her hand. Karin blushed, but didn't pull away. She was always like this, whenever he did something like that. They walked for a while longer, talking about what Mexico was like and how her family was, until they came to the place where the boys had tried to get her. They were still there, leering at other girls that walked by until one spotted her.

The gang leader walked towards her, glaring, and he rest followed. But they hadn't seen Sado yet. She squeezed his hand unconsciously, and glared back at them. Sado looked at her then followed her line of vision. He tensed and stopped, pulling Karin to a stop as well. The guys kept coming, until they saw Sado. The leader didn't seem effected though.

"Oh, so you think your big, bad dad is going to save you huh? Well, you got that all wrong. I'm going to cut up that pretty little face of yours!" He spat. He lunged, but didn't get far. Sado grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, while pushing Karin behind him, and hoisted him off the ground. He glared at the guy, who looked like he was going to piss himself.

"First of all, you never talk to a woman that way, it's disrespectful. And second, I'm her boyfriend, not her dad." And he tossed the guy away without any effort. Karin stood stunned behind him. Had he just said that? She looked at his face, but there was no sign of a lie.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just throw people around like that!" The leader had gotten some of his gusto back, now that his feet were back on the ground. Sado easily threw him down again and grabbed Karin's hand.

"Let's go, I'm sure your family is worried." She followed him silently, until she felt the arm wrap around her waist. She was picked up and thrown away, into the waiting arms of two boys. Again, she was restrained, but this time there was a knife to her throat. The boy pushed slightly, and Karin could feel the trickle of blood.

Sado swung around, furious. The other boys stood in front of Karin, and he saw the hands of one of the ones who held her start roaming. Karin's eyes were wide and fearful, looking straight at him. She whimpered as a hand crossed her chest, and Sado saw red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, ok, forgive me please! I am still in the process of finishing Bleach, but school and work etc. etc.. This one does take place four years later, it's just a little bit of foreshadowing. I will finish this and then continue with the story line. I hope you are all doing well, and thank you for subscribing! I'm outtie, peace.**


	4. Future cont

But he couldn't go all out on them, they might hurt her.

"What's amatter big guy? You just gonna let your girl enjoy us for a while?" the leader jeered towards him. Sado felt something inside him snap. His eyes lusted over with an evil look. Karin's eyes widened, suddenly scared a little for her attackers, but it was gone as soon as she felt the hand climbing her thigh.

Sado looked at her directly, calmly, and said "I'm not going to move _a foot_." She saw his hand twitch to the left, a move missed by the boys because they weren't as aware of him as she was. Her eyes became defiant again. Her left foot came up and stomped hard on the boy behind her then up again into his privates. He collapsed, and Karin spun around into a round-house kick into the other one's chest.

She coughed and sputtered, the knife had slipped when she was turning. She clapped a hand over it and looked around for Sado. He was standing a few yards away, the other boys in a moaning heap at his feet. Some of their arms were broken, others had bloody faces. She stumbled towards him, her vision was getting blurry, the scent of blood sending her head into a horrible spin.

Sado caught Karin before she fell. After examining the wound, he set her down and took out a bandage from his bag. He wrapped it gently, threw his bag over his shoulder, and picked her up bridal style. It was going to be a long walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ichigo and Rukia were gone when he arrived, but Yuzu and her dad were still up waiting. Karin's dad had gotten friendlier as time went on, though he was still wary of Sado. He came out to greet them, saw Karin's limp figure, and rushed over.

"What happened?!" He yelled, pulling her away from Sado. She whimpered. Yuzu ran out, looking scared.

"We got jumped on the way home. The wound isn't very deep, but it will need cleaning. I'm sorry, I tried to help her before they could do anything…" he said quietly, sinking into the couch. Yuzu's expression softened, but her Dad was still glaring.

"Daddy, go clean Karin's neck. I will talk to him." She looked at him firmly. Then she went to sit beside Sado. "It's going to be ok. Dad will get her cleaned up and she will be fine. Karin's not really good with blood, so she just fainted. It's really no big deal." She put her hand on his shoulder. Sado only nodded.

Yuzu left him there, not daring to talk again until he knew for himself that she was going to be ok. Walking into the clinic, she saw her dad, gently swabbing Karin's neck. He was mumbling to himself.

"He was right, it isn't deep. But still, she shouldn't have a scratch on her. If I found out he did this I'm going to-"

"DAD!" Yuzu yelled, furious. He shrunk back from her. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HE WOULD NEVER HURT HER! You are just being over-protective. And look, it isn't bad at all, and Karin's coming around now." And indeed she was.

Karin sat up and looked around. She was at the clinic? How did---oh wait. Sado must have carried her.

"You ok sis?" Yuzu asked, helping her sit up.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt. Where is Sado? Is he hurt too?" She asked fervently. Yuzu shushed her.

"He's fine, there isn't a scratch on him. He in the living room, c'mon. And dad," she said, glaring back towards him, "No more of this crap you have been saying, or you will have to cook for yourself for a month." His face went pale, but he nodded and sighed.

Sado stood up as soon as he saw Karin in the doorway. She ran into his arms, and he held her hard. Yuzu cleared her throat, a smile on her face.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked lightly as they broke apart, blushing.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Yuzu." Sado said, taking Karin's hand and following Yuzu to the kitchen. They ate in mostly silence, Yuzu talking about everything he missed in the year he was gone.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You can stay in Ichigo's room, Sado. I made the bed for you. Goodnight." Yuzu left them alone. When they finished, Karin washed the dishes and put them away. Sado came up behind her and hugged her, his face burying into her hair.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being together. But when Karin yawned he led her to her room, kissed her forehead, and headed to Ichigo's room. Karin watched him until he was gone then changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with Yuzu. They were both older, sure, but they still were more comfortable sleeping together than across the room from each other.

Karin sat awake, thinking, for maybe two hours. She was trying to make up the courage to sneak into Sado's room. But she knew if she was caught, Dad would never let her see him again. She finally just threw the covers off of her, her decision set. Yuzu rolled over sleepily. Karin was more quiet as she sneaked to the door.

"I slipped dad a sleeping pill y'know." Yuzu whispered quietly. Karin froze. "So there really isn't a chance of getting caught, he won't be up till about noon tomorrow." Karin looked back at her only sister fondly.

"Thank you sis, love you."

"Love you too Karin. Have a good night." She said to her as she slipped out. Yuzu rolled back over and had only one thought before she fell back asleep.

_Maybe I should get a boyfriend too._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok ok, I know it took a long time. I'm sorry! ***_**cowers from angry readers**_*** But I promise it will get good. Now here is the thing. I am going to write two versions of the next part. Those who are not 'mature' content lovers, there will be a sweet one for you, then of course the lemon! ***_**rubs hands together happily**_*** Please review, thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, you people keep me going. Loves ya all! I'm outtie, peace.**


End file.
